tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fairies
Fairies are a type of mythical being or legendary creature, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural or preternatural. They are also commonly referred to as Fae. Fairies resemble various beings of other mythologies, though even folklore that uses the term fairy offers many definitions. Sometimes the term describes any magical creature, including goblins or gnomes: at other times, the term only describes a specific type of more ethereal creature. Modern fantasy settings have also incorporated darker tones for fairy lore, making them more appealing for more mature audiences. Fairies form the central background of the Canadian supernatural-fantasy Showcase television series, Lost Girl. Bo, the protagonist character of the series, is a subspecies of fairy known as a succubus. Growing up unaware of her mystical heritage until turning eighteen years-old and developing a sudden need to siphon the life energy from humans, Bo learned ten years later about the clans of Light Fae and Dark Fae and became a private investigator within the supernatural world. Fairies are but one of the many supernatural creatures featured in the HBO television series True Blood. The central protagonist of the show, Sookie Stackhouse, is revealed to be half Fae at the end of season three. At the beginning of season four, she travels to the land of the Fae and spends only a few minutes there, though a year's worth of time passes in the Earth realm. Lost Girl Light Fae Members of the Light Fae may feed on humans in different ways, but according to The Blackthorn they do so only for food, not sport. Otherwise they seek to protect the humans if they can. Trick explained to Bo that "Most of us feed on the humans in some way. Their blood, energy, emotion. It’s the nature of Fae." The difference between Light Fae and Dark Fae is not the same as the difference between Good and Evil, but more so of between order and chaos. The Great War, instigated by The Garuda, took place between the two clans that would become the Light Fae and the Dark Fae. Following the conclusion of the war, the clans came to be known by their current names. They entered a period of relative peace due to the Blood Sage powers of The Blood King. The leader of the Light Fae clan is named after their sacred trees (as opposed to the leader of the Dark Fae which takes the name from a dead warrior). The leader of the local territory of Light Fae is The Ash. Similar to a head of state, The Ash lives and holds office in a great house located on a large estate — a compound that also serves as the headquarters of the Light Fae. The (first) Ash proudly announced that nowadays Light Fae are no longer the motley crew of scattered tribes from the Blood King days. When an Ash becomes incapacitated or dies unexpectedly, a Stag Hunt is held and the winner becomes the new permanent Ash. Four Noble families founded the clan that became the Light Fae: Clan Bukharin, Clan Fin Arvin, Clan Scafati and Clan Zamora. Clan Scafati was destroyed in Pompeii in 79 AD (which indicates that the founding occurred prior to that date). here are now ten Light Fae Noble families, including Kavanaugh. Lost Girl Wiki: Light Fae Dark Fae The Dark Fae are one of the two Fae clans (the Light Fae is the other) and are made up of members who can be at best described as free-spirited, and at worst pure evil. In this they might be seen as equating with the chaotic spirits of many mythologies, as opposed to those of a more ordered tendency. The Morrígan is the Dark Fae leader of the local territory. Vex, a Mesmer, serves as her hitman, carrying out punishments and executions. Many of the Dark Fae are portrayed as amoral and corrupt, operating in activities that others would consider criminal and cruel. While many members of the Light practice restraint and control, many Dark revel in their abilities; embracing what their powers achieve for whatever means they choose. While they do dispose of their human kills, the Dark are known for leaving a higher body count than the Light, and according to The Blackthorn have no qualms with murdering for pleasure as well. Essentially what sets the Dark Fae apart from the Light Fae is their willingness to use their unique gifts purely for personal gain regardless of the consequences to those around them, especially humans. The Dark Fae have their own group of leaders and Elders. The leader of the clan takes the name from a dead warrior (as opposed to Light Fae leaders which are named after their sacred trees). Lost Girl Wiki: Dark Fae Characters References Category:Creatures